


Come back to me

by AbbyGibbs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Rupture, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2235"></a>
  <img/>
</p><p>They wanted to give him his powers back, and Iris is okay with that, but on the other hand, she's so scared that something will happen to her best friend, and if something happens indeed to here, she has to tell him before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they belong to DC COMICS and the rest of the crew that helped created the comics and the show.  
> Classification: Angst, romance, a little bit of drama.  
> Pairing: Barry Allen/Iris West  
> Rating: T  
> Spoilers: 2x20 "Rupture"  
> Author's note: here I am again with yet another Westallen fic. It feels as if I can't get enough of it LOL. This is sort of a missing scene I guess. I will probably write a sequel to it, but not sure. I still have the slight feeling I'm walking on eggs when it comes to writing fic of "The Flash" You guys will have to help me make that decision here.  
> If it has well, I'm sorry.  
> And thanks to Grant Gustin, Candice Patton, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes and all the rest of cast and crew for making enjoy writing again and to make "The Flash" the great show it is.  
> This is un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.  
> Feedback: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Barry asked her a little uneasy.

 

His hand found his way at the back of his neck, a gesture he did when he felt nervous. She loved when he did that, she always had. It accentuated his boyish look even more.

 

"Because, Barry, I need you to know that it doesn't matter to me if you're The Flash or not. You Barry, that's who I want to see, if I have a future with." Iris told him with emotion in her voice.

 

Taken aback, but tremendously happy, Barry didn't know what to say as he took a few steps toward her.

 

"I mean if you still want that too, of course."

 

Now he was speechless, he wanted to tell that that was what he wanted to most in the world, but he couldn't his words were stuck in his throat. How could he say to her that he wanted it so badly when he didn't even what is next move would be. Well that wasn't exactly true. His heart knew what he was going to do next. He was going to take the risk to be hit by another particle accelerator explosion.

 

He need to do it because he needed his powers bad, there were too many people in danger.

 

Barry looked at her and Iris knew he had made his decision. She could see it in his amazingly beautiful green eyes. It scared her. It scared her because she knew he could die. Whatever doubts she'd had about if it was the right thing to do to tell him she had feelings for him dissipated.

 

"I should go see if Jesse or Wally, need anything," Iris suddenly said.

 

Barry nodded his head and watched walk away. She lighted her heart out to him and he didn't say anything. Not he couldn't do that. Definitely not when there was a chance that he might come out of this alive.

 

"Iris wait!"

 

Iris turned around looking at him questioningly. "Yes?"

 

Barry didn't answer her right away. He simply walked over smiling shyly. Barry stood suddenly so closed to her. She could feel his breath on her face, she felt her stomach do strange things and her heartbeat quickened. Since when did such things happen when she was in Barry's proximity?

 

He leaned in a brushed is lips with hers softly. He pulled back almost immediately. Barry smiled at her, and he went back to the place where he stood a minute before. He needed time to himself, time to think.

 

"Barry?"

 

"Humm?"

 

"Come back to me."

 

Barry smiled at her without saying anything.

 

"Promise me. Promise me you'll come back to me."

 

"I promise."

 

Iris turned to leave, but turned around suddenly and ran toward him. Iris had run so fast that when she landed in his arms, he needed to shift his feet in order not to fall.

 

"Hey, it's alright, Iris. Nothing will ever prevent me from coming back to you. I love you, remember?"

 

"I love you too, I don't wanna lose you. I don't know what I would do without you so you better come back to me." She said pulling back to be able to look at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

 

 

The End

 

 

**So? Is it worth a sequel?**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
